


【戬空】养鸡蛋

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【戬空】养鸡蛋

养鸡蛋这个梗来自SOUTH PARK S9E10  
现代校园扒肉。  
——————————————————————————————————————————————  
“好的同学们，”太上老师合上教案在桌子上整了整，”今天我们布置的作业是，体验父母。一个男生和一个女生自由组成一个小组扮演父母。我会给每个小组发一枚作了记号的鸡蛋作为你们的小孩，你们的任务就是在接下来的一周里好好保护你们的小孩，不要让他受伤或者打碎，一周后我将会检查你们的作业，并作为德育成绩记入你们期末总成绩中。现在你们有五分钟的时间寻找自己的伙伴。”  
不知道谁喊了一句：“老师，我们班男生比女生多两个。”  
“那就最后剩出来的两个男生一组了，好，你们快点结组吧。”  
杨戬皱了皱眉掏出本子开始写家庭作业，真搞不懂老师在想什么，他们都已经九岁四年级了好吗还玩这种幼稚把戏？又不是每个人都像——  
孙悟空兴冲冲地跑到阿紫面前拍着桌子：“阿紫阿紫，咱俩一组吧！养小孩养小孩！”  
看吧。  
智障儿童欢乐多。  
杨戬无声的鄙夷了他一把。  
“悟空，嗯……”阿紫面带犹豫，“我觉得这次我还是和别人一组吧。”  
“为什么？！”孙悟空不可置信的大喊一声，把所有人的目光都吸引过来，“你不是说你喜欢我吗？”  
杨戬笔尖一顿。  
“你不是说以后想和我一起生小孩吗！”孙悟空很受伤的表情。  
“杨戬，我们一组吧？”班长雪儿朝杨戬抛出橄榄枝。  
“不。”杨戬盯着吵吵嚷嚷的那边，干脆的拒绝。  
“对不起悟空……你听我说，我妈妈对我要求很严，”阿紫艰难的解释，“这次作业太重要，我一定要得优才行，你比较……粗心……我觉得，我还是和卷……”  
“不用说了！”孙悟空把校服上衣蒙在头上跑回自己座位上。  
“额，同学们我需要再多给你们一分钟时间分组吗？”太上老师提醒入戏太深的各位。  
…………………………………………  
“……巨灵和百花一组，阿紫和卷帘一组，李哪吒和敖珑儿一组，武德军和雪儿一组，阿月和天蓬一组……嗯，最后剩下的一组是孙悟空和……杨戬。好吧，现在每组上来领一个鸡蛋，好好保护和照顾你们的小孩哦。”  
杨戬朝孙悟空的位置瞥了一眼，起身去讲台领鸡蛋，然后收拾书包离开教室。  
杨戬走出校门，瞥了眼车棚，那辆号称什么“筋斗云”的脚踏车正孤零零的等着主人。  
孙悟空可能真的被伤了。  
要不要想个什么法子安慰安慰他？  
杨戬走在路上的时候还在想这件事。  
身后一阵吵嚷的车铃声，伴随着孙悟空的喊声：“杨戬！杨三眼！”  
声音和平日一样咋咋呼呼，不含任何受伤的成分。杨戬抓着背包带的手紧了紧。  
孙悟空一个甩尾漂移将车横在杨戬面前，“杨三眼，我的蛋呢？”  
啊，果然。  
杨戬感觉眉心开始疼了。  
“你太马虎了，这颗蛋要由我保存到老师检查那一天。”  
“凭什么啊！我是小孩的爸爸，我有权利抚养他！”  
“不行。你会弄坏他的。我不想被你连累得一个差评。”  
“我不会！你怎么和阿紫一样娘娘们们的！”孙悟空跳下车子来，“把小孩给我！”  
杨戬黑着脸看围观路人聚集过来，低声怒道：“孙悟空你够了！闪开，我要回家了。”  
“我有孩子的抚养权！他在哪里！你放到书包里了？”  
“没有！”  
“一定在！”  
“孙悟空你别拽！你会弄坏鸡蛋的！好了好了！我给你！给你就是了！”  
……  
“喔，可爱。”孙悟空捧着鸡蛋，“诶三眼，我是爸爸，你当妈妈。”  
“随你。”杨戬忍住翻白眼的欲望，“看好没有，给我，我要回家了。”  
孙悟空把鸡蛋护住：“不行！我要带着他！”  
“不行！你打破他怎么办！”  
“那你在旁边看着不就行了！一起回我家！”  
杨戬想了想孙悟空那一家过于热闹和热情的家人们，他在那里待一星期肯定是要疯的。叹了口气：“你去我家，行不行？”  
孙悟空思考片刻：“可以。”  
“老婆，你抱着孩子坐在后座。”孙悟空小心翼翼的把鸡蛋抱给杨戬，杨戬单手接过来放进书包里，然后跨上孙悟空的车后座，“猴子我警告你不要再叫我那个。”  
“我是爸爸，你是妈妈啊。”  
“为什么我是妈妈？”  
“好吧，一人当一天爸爸，行不行？”孙悟空嘟囔，“跟个女人似的计较。”  
杨戬：“……”  
……  
杨戬一直认为办家家酒是小孩子并且是女孩子才热衷的游戏。  
“傻狗不要靠近他！”孙悟空把啸天赶到外面去关上门，问杨戬：“老婆，你觉得我们的小孩是男生还是女生哇？”  
“……”杨戬默默的写作业。  
“我觉得她是女生，因为她没有小鸡鸡。”  
“鸡蛋没有……”杨戬忍不住的看过去，见孙悟空举着的鸡蛋上画了两个眼睛和一个嘴巴，捏了捏眉心，“随便吧。”  
“那我给她画上小裙子。”  
“……”杨戬写完作业收拾好书包，突然想到什么不好的事。  
“孙悟空你……”杨戬冲到书房，见孙悟空满脸五彩的颜料坐在满地废纸和画笔中，一手拿着剪刀一手拿着不知从哪祸害的布料。  
“三眼……额不对，老婆你看，我在给我们的女儿做一个小床。”猴子眼里闪着小星星的，满脸等待夸奖的表情。  
“……鸡蛋呢？”  
“……哎呀。”  
“孙、悟、空。”  
“哈哈哈哈骗你的，看你哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，”猴子从抽屉里掏出被裹得严严实实的鸡蛋，“我怎么会不好好保护女儿啊，只是她太淘气了，所以我要把她关小黑屋让她反省反省。”  
杨戬翻了个大大的白眼转身就走。  
身后传来猴子的声音：“老婆，我们饿了晚饭做好了没啊。”  
……  
“不行，你都是大孩子了，要自己睡自己的小床。”杨戬看着孙悟空把鸡蛋放到他刚制作好的“小床上”，满脸严肃的训话，几乎能想到孙悟空在家里就是这样被他爸妈教育的。  
孙悟空狠狠心一把关上衣柜门，对里面的鸡蛋喊：“不可以。你自己在卧室睡，爸爸妈妈还有重要的事做！”  
杨戬一口水呛住，不停的咳嗽。  
孙悟空爬到床上，躺在杨戬身边。  
“老婆晚安，我爱你。”  
杨戬心猛地一跳，好在关了灯孙悟空看不到他的表情。  
……  
“啊对了，三眼。你睡着了吗？”  
杨戬装睡。  
“诶，你醒醒！三眼！”  
“孙悟空！”  
“咱闺女还没起名字呢，你说叫个啥好？我本来想着要是个男孩就叫孙富贵，可现在生出来是个丫头片子，你说该叫啥啊？”  
“……”  
“杨戬？”  
“睡觉，不然就滚到客厅去。”  
……  
一周时间很快过去了。  
“老婆快点，上班要迟到了。”  
“到底是谁赖床导致的啊！”  
“别啰嗦了，快带好莉莉我们出门了啊！”  
孙悟空背着书包装着鸡蛋，后座上坐着杨戬，猛踩脚踏车一路朝学校奔驰。  
等红灯的时候忽然一辆摩托呼啸着从孙悟空身旁经过。  
“我靠，要死啊？”孙悟空刚要朝那车比中指，忽然听到身后一阵喊声传来，“抢劫啊，我的包！”  
杨戬后背一僵：“孙悟空，你——”  
话没说完，耳边的风已经刮起来。  
“猴子你先把书包给我！”杨戬使劲拽住眼前跟着孙悟空猛烈摇晃的书包，“小心鸡蛋！”  
可惜孙悟空正一边狂追一边喊前面的抢劫犯，根本听不到他说话，“给你孙爷爷站住！别跑！把东西还回来！”  
最终两个抢劫犯被孙悟空抄小道截了下来。  
“少年英雄见义勇为，骑单车追击歹徒”上了头条，表扬信送到了学校里，然而小英雄并不开心。  
他们的鸡蛋在打斗中被挤碎了。  
并且即将在成绩单中得到一个差。  
“孙悟空，”杨戬快步跟上猴子，“别难过了，大不了我们再养一个。”  
“谁说我难过了。”孙悟空急忙抹了把脸，嗓音有些哑，“这种游戏我也玩腻了。”  
杨戬默默叹了口气，他也不会安慰人。  
“怎么，”猴子又开口，“你当我媳妇儿没当够啊？”  
“……”  
——————————————————————————————————————————————————  
……………………………………………………………正文太无聊了以至于突然想污…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………因为很变态所以你们现在下车还来得及…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“唔……别他妈、别玩了……死三眼！”  
“不是你最喜欢玩角色扮演么？”  
“操你呃……满了……不要再塞了……好涨……”  
“好了现在，把我们的小孩生出来吧。”


End file.
